


Anxious Sleep

by amethystfairy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Multi, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfairy/pseuds/amethystfairy
Summary: When Virgil is keeping Thomas up, Thomas has to get... creative.





	Anxious Sleep

“-oof, and remember that barista? That was so cringey.” 

“Yes, Virgil, I remember, because you won't let me forget!” Thomas groaned and tossed onto his side and covered his head with a pillow. Virgil had been on a streak for the past hour. 

“And what if there was an tsunami? We're not prepare for a tsunami. Is YouTube really stable enough to support-”

“Virgil, enough!”

“I'm just saying.” He settled onto the end of the bed, clearly not planning to move all night. 

“Yes, Virgil, I know you're just saying, but can you please stop saying?” Virgil flinched away a little, and Thomas sighed. It wasn't entirely fair to lash out at him, after all Virgil was just concerned. Hyper concerned, but still. He winced as he heard Virgil take another breath, he needed sleep, but at this rate, it could be hours before he got any.

That's when he got an idea.

“Roman! Get in here!”

Roman poked his head in. “Yes?”

Thomas lifted one arm and pointed at Virgil. “Smother him, please.”

A wicked grin took over Roman's face as he took Virgil in. “Gladly”

“Wait, no-” but before Virgil  could get another syllable out, Roman had taken a flying leap and landed on top of him, landing then both on the bed, Roman on top.

“Get- Off- Me!” 

“Nope! Sorry your anxoiusness, you're gonna have to deal with me tonight.”

And they fell asleep like that, Roman on top of Virgil.

And Thomas finally, finally, got a good night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first thing I've posted, but I'm hoping to get more practice. Let me know what you thought a d leave a kudos! Thanks Lovelies!


End file.
